


You Gotta Be

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Family, Fluff, carolers, honestly just tooth rotting fluff, sherlock can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: Sherlock can't remember the name of Rosie's favorite song. Good thing he's memorized the lyrics.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	You Gotta Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вы должны быть...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958264) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> For Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge, day 17. The prompt was 'Carols'.
> 
> What?? I actually post on the day of the actual prompt? More likely than you'd think (not really tho). This idea came to me while editing my other stories and I had to write it up and edit it immediately. I'm trying to get the other prompts out, and am slowly editing them. Not day 7 tho. Don't ask about day 7...
> 
> Anyways, to the fic!

“--and furthermore, the tradition of singing songs at people in exchange for payment of cash or sweets, is both in antithesis to the season, and morally questionable--”

“ _ Sherlock _ .” John hissed, pushing past him to look out at the carolers currently loitering on their front steps.

“Hi, sorry about him.” John smiled, handing the carolers some money. “Do go on.” he encouraged them to start back up their infernal noise, settling against the doorway.

“I just got them to stop.” Sherlock complained.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to listen.” John responded without looking at Sherlock.

“But… you’re supposed to be getting Rosie ready for pre-school.” 

“Why don’t go up and do it?” John finally looked over at him.”You know her morning routine. Bloody-well made that schedule you tacked up above the couch.”

“Yes, but--”

“I trust you.” John looked over to the carolers once more and smiled. 

Sherlock was dismissed, apparently.

Well then… might as well get to it!

Step One: Lay out supplies for breakfast. Once she’s in brushing her teeth Sherlock can get everything started up. If he did any of it now it’d just go cold by the time he got them both situated and ready to eat. Toast, oatmeal, bananas, Orange juice. She detests anything cold. Sherlock says it’s sensitive teeth. John says it’s her picky tastes. 

Step Two: Bathroom lights on. Step stool in front of sink so she can see herself in the mirror while she cleans her teeth and washes her face. Set out toothbrush and toothpaste on either side of the sink. Make sure the rug isn’t rucked up again so she doesn’t trip.

Step Three: Clothes. Pick an outfit for the day--does this pink go with this shade of black? No. Hmm, the red jumper and the dark jeans, with the also red coat with the satin sheen and the faux fur. Just the sort of festive drivel John would appreciate. And then lay the clothes out at the end of her bed.

Step Four: The song--

“ _ Damn _ !” Sherlock cursed under his breath, normally it was John playing the song on his phone. Sherlock didn’t even know the damned title! 

He’d memorized the lyrics, of course, and he could simply google it. But then again that would take a certain type of effort that Sherlock just did not have today. He could work with what he had, though.

“Alright, Rosie.” Sherlock said softly, sitting on her bedside. “Time to wake up.” 

He cleared his throat and began to sing.

\-------- 

John came back upstairs slowly after the carolers had departed. At first it was just to drag out the time that Sherlock had to muddle through Rosie’s morning routine before John jumped in to the rescue. But then it was because John was confused at what he heard emanating from the flat. Someone was singing? John’s first thought was that it was some strange cover of the song he played for Rosie each morning. But the closer he got to Rosie’s bedroom, the more he realized it wasn’t some video playing on Sherlock’s phone. It was  _ Sherlock _ .

The door to Rosie’s room was open, and so John leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, watching Sherlock in much the same way he’d watched the carolers. Except with Sherlock, John’s smile and look of awe was genuine. 

Sherlock was sat on the edge of Rosie’s bed, smiling down at her as he sang. She was already wide-awake, giggling and enjoying Sherlock’s impromptu performance. Sherlock’s way definitely worked better. Normally John had to play the song three times through before Rosie could finally be coaxed out of bed without acting just like Sherlock in one of his bouts of ennui. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” John said after Sherlock had finished.

Sherlock gasped and turned to look at John sharply.

“I didn’t know you were there.”

“C’mon, Rosie. Time to brush your teeth.” John said, and Rosie threw the covers back and hopped past Sherlock, pausing to give him a quick hug, before darting off towards the bathroom.

John still leaned in the doorway.

“Might I make a deduction?” he smiled.

Sherlock looked up at the ceiling and gave a frustrated sigh.

“As if I could stop you.”

John smiled, pushing off the door jamb and walking towards Sherlock.

“You memorized the lyrics.” 

“That is an observation, not a deduction. You heard me singing them.” 

“You memorized the lyrics… but forgot the song title.” John stopped in front of the wardrobe and bit his lip to a hide a smile. 

Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

“And didn’t feel like looking up the song so you could play it for Rosie.” 

“I really need to go and get her breakfast ready--” Sherlock stood.

“But I think,” John held a hand out to stop him from leaving. “That you are secretly jealous of the carolers that were downstairs.”

“What?” Sherlock snapped, turning scrunched up eyes to John. “Where did that come from?”

“And that you, secretly of course, maybe even subconsciously, wanted me to suggest that  _ we _ go caroling.”

“Don’t be absurd!” 

“And so you decided to show me that you have a lovely singing voice, hoping that just coming up from watching the carolers, that I’d come to the logical conclusion that we go out and do the same as they were.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. No quick witted deductions or comebacks. Just a Detective, caught out and blinking away like mad to try to clear his mind so he could think of  _ something _ to say.

John smiled.

“Sherlock Holmes,” he said, teasing, “Caroling. Never thought you’d be the type.”

“I’m not.” Sherlock spat. “It was just a passing whimsy, but now you’ve successfully crushed that idea.” Sherlock made to leave, but John stopped him again, this time with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” John said softly. “I think it’s a lovely idea.” he smiled up at Sherlock, at the surprised yet pleased wonder in his sharp grey eyes. “We can go the moment Rosie gets back from pre-school.” 

“Oh.” Sherlock breathed, then blinked a few times and nodded his head. “Right. Good.” 

“Good.” John smiled again and released Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Yes. Well.” It took another few seconds for Sherlock to turn and head out through the door. 

John couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he went in to make Rosie’s breakfast. Who knew his was a Caroling Detective? 

  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it. Leave a comment if you'd like to kill me on the spot with happy-feels :) 
> 
> Oh, you wanted to know the name of the song Sherlock was singing? Look at the fic title ;)


End file.
